The objectives of this contract are to provide technical, administrative, data management, planning, and logistical support;integrated information technology;specialized meeting planning;and subject matter expertise. These support services will be used in activities that include technical support of NIDA/ARP scientific activities;graphic, editorial, scientific writing, and other services necessary for the development and dissemination of information;development of mission-related research priorities;arrangement and operation of scientific meetings and symposia at national and international conferences;coordination of joint research activities with nongovernmental entities;and analysis of the NIDA/ARP research portfolio with respect to priorities established by the Trans-NIH Plan for HIV-Related Research and the National HIV Strategy.